


Winter fall

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Cold Weather, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo's still not used to the winters in Erebor. (Short comic)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 50
Kudos: 789
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Winter fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topleaf/gifts).



≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired by your prompts about the seasons, cultural differences, and Bilbo's holidays in the Lonely Mountain! I really hope you'll enjoy this little gift! 💖


End file.
